


drabbles n stuff

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Roddy has he/him ae/aer dex/dexz pronouns lol, Sleepy Cuddles, alien doin it with human idk lol, anyways yeah uhhh, boyfriends being boyfriends, can i stop saying idk lol, fluffy tingz, idk lol, ill tag more later ig, merformers lol idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: self explanatory drabbles. wil probably just be of me and my friends tf ocs >;3c but idk i might do some canon characters together but uhhh. This will probably be just random stuff i wanted to write n some prompts that i thought were cool. And yeah, i use interchangable pronouns for rodi. deal wit it. some of these might be unfinished because I Suck.
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), rodimus/original characters lol
Kudos: 3





	drabbles n stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skye and rodi go boom crash bnonk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh dex/dex/dexz/dexz/dexzelf prns for rodi ...... dis one for orion uvu also i didnt finish it lo,l

Rodimus had dex warm faceplates squished up against dexz lover's small chest, listening contentedly to the short and sweet breaths that he would take. Listening to dexz little mate breathe or... do just about anything while pressed up against him always made dex feel so content and sleepy - which was just fine as of now, seeing as Rodimus had fallen ill to some strange sickness which made dex _astoundingly_ exhausted-- and cuddly. 

Skye had frequently expressed that he really didn't know how to handle illnesses that affected mer. I mean, he was just a small little human. Why would he ever try to learn about mer biology? No matter what Skye said, however, Rodimus would still grunt at him and try to rub up against him. Roddy wasnt in the right place to think rationally about anything (especially his 'sickness'), and in all honestly, dex was just _tired._ So poor, clueless little Skye would simply have to deal with the constant whining and neediness that Roddy would put onto him. Skye would indulge his little mer and let Roro snuggle and cuddle him all dex wanted. 

But sadly, all good things come to an end as Skye sluggishly tried to push Rodimus off of him. He mumbled about work and appointments and drawled out some half-assed excuse. Unsurprisingly, Rodimus wasn't having it. Dex gave Skye a good, sudden tug - which pulled him into dex even further. Dex purred loudly, and put a bit of weight on the little human just to keep him in place. 

Skye huffed impatiently. He was bad at reasoning with Rodimus, but he had to do what he had to do if he wanted to get out of there.

He pushed at his lovers chest softly. "Rodimus. Get off of me," Skye demanded, although not too strongly. He was never one to be overly aggressive, but he could always be stern when he needed to be. "I have to go." This forwardness only earned him a loud thump; which Skye could only presume it came from Rodimus smacking dexz tail on the floor in retaliation. 

Great. Skye really didn't know what to do now. He pondered in thought. _Bite him? No, what are you? Stupid? Rodimus would only bite back, and that'd hurt like living hell. perhaps just by... touching Rodimus in dexz sensitive spots would get dex to move...?_ Now that sounded like something he could get around. In hindsight... it was a bad idea. But at the time - it seemed absolutely genius. It would let him get out from under dex and run off to go get ready for whatever he had to do today. Easy.

So with a start, he huffed into Rodimus' hot neck and wiggled his arms out enough to reach about and stroke his mer. Skye started to run his fingertips up the mer's side, trying to be gentle and slow as he could possibly be. He'd eventually reach Roro's neck, and start to ghost his fingers around sensitive gills that were layered up high near the start of dexz... head... fins....? 

mmm unfinished lol how cute of me


End file.
